Methods are known for controlling electrical discharge machining of an electrode workpiece by means of an electrode tool, voltage pulses being applied between the electrodes such as to trigger machining electrical discharges, according to which a magnitude characteristic of the speed at which the machining voltage and/or current vary is measured as soon as the machining electrical discharge is triggered.
It is also known that the electrode tool wear is also one of the machining characteristics which, until the present invention, was not possible to measure.